


Trustworthy

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Snogging, Suspension Of Disbelief, The TARDIS Is Always There to Fix It, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The TARDIS knows what is supposed to happen on that dreadful day in Norway. The Doctor knows he can't allow that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Trustworthy**

**1.**

They were supposed to be separated forever.

But before that, the Doctor has had to do one thing. No matter if it meant he needed to destroy much more than a single sun.

All he needed to do was to give Rose what he has always been craving to. A single kiss. A snog, if all went as intended. Even if the kiss took up the entire time they had left.

Because maybe, just maybe, his incredible plan was actually going to work - even if the TARDIS was going to hate him for it, no matter the obvious fondness she has had towards Rose. Even if Jackie Tyler, the one he believed somewhat capable of destroying whoever and whatever has caused harm to her only daughter, began to blame him for whatever and would usually be right.

“So sorry. I’m so, so sorry...”  
He has burnt multiple uninhabited stars - _uninhabited_ being the sole reason he has kept justifying himself with.

But when their dreaded and yet so, so craved-for meeting has finally taken place, the Doctor could barely face her without burning in shame.

“This isn't supposed to be possible. Rose. I am supposed to be unreachable, gone inside my TARDIS. This is supposed to be our goodbye.”

Rose paled, tearing up at once. He couldn’t do this to her! The universe couldn’t! Not when she has realised their forced separation has ignited some changes within her only the Doctor must have known what to make out of!

“But- I- I love you!”

The Time Lord inhaled, ready for what was to come. His good old TARDIS has eventually agreed the plan, however unacceptable and possibly harmful to some unlucky passers-by, could work. The Doctor has dismissed her warnings as irrelevant.

If he has got the chance to keep Rose by his side, whatever the odds, the Gallifreyan was ready to do whatever to make up for whichever harm his unreasonable decision might cause.

For the time being, the TARDIS was staying quiet inside his mind.

“Rose. My Rose,” he breathed, aware the time left for them did not, by any chance, include the girl saying farewell to Jackie. Every second counted.

“That's why all I'm asking of you is to trust me.” He took her hands into his, ignoring the unpleasant sensation of feeling as if he was being torn apart. That has meant nothing to him.

The Doctor was surprised at just how lightly the universe was treating him. Of course, he reasoned, it must have had something to do with the work he and the TARDIS might have done to weaken the walls between universes, with a single reason only. Rose.

The Doctor inhaled, knowing this was the only chance to not lose his Rose for good. He was ready to finally make use of his superior species!

 “If the world sees us as one, we might be successful, Rose,” he was spilling out the words unnaturally quickly.

Rose didn't bat an eye. “Successful in what?” 

"In staying together," he said quietly, never allowing himself to give in to doubts.

"Okay! But, but-" Rose was avoiding his eyes, her face burning in shame at the incredible possibilities of staying together as one playing out in her mind.

"We should hurry up, love! Time is running out,” he pulled her into an embrace.

Rose spoke, not moving away, but determined to speak out her mind first. The girl shuddered at the thought hitting her. "What if a kiss isn't enough? What if the universe needs more proof of us being… _one_ than that?"

The Doctor shrugged, exasperated. This was not the time! He exhaled, afraid of their time running out any second now.

"Ignore the unpleasant sensations, no matter what," he breathed into her. "Stay with me, keep your lips glued with mine, even if it feels like you're running out of-" Rose knew the Doctor's plan was their only alternative.

And so, the kiss has begun. The Doctor kept holding her tight, ignoring every sign his body and mind kept giving him. From the way Rose was clinging to him, her lips always touching his, it seemed to him she was as determined to fight the practically impossible as he was.

It hasn't taken them long to turn the timid kiss into a snog, their bodies suddenly deciding for them they were in an urgent need to touch each other, no matter where or how, even if they were fully clothed and snogging each other passionately with an incomparable urgency and eagerness to make things right.

They didn't know when it has all grown silent around them, neither when the bloody beach has grown completely dark. Rose’s mother must have decided to allow them to finally experience the bliss long due, the Doctor realised, thankful to Jackie for what she has not done. Interrupting the kiss would have meant their goodbye.

Their wish to stay together must have brought in something more, something unusual... The Time Lord has pushed the strange idea aside.

The Doctor has reluctantly taken his lips away from hers, grinning. “I think we have cheated logic,” he spoke proudly. “Rose and the Doctor, the incomparable team.”

“Could we _please_ get out of this place?”

“Just another kiss before we leave?” He encouraged.

“If you get me home, I promise you-” All of a sudden, the idea of them spending time together in doing nothing but snogging seemed very appealing. Maybe even with some touching.

“I’m sorry you didn't get to say goodbye to Jackie, lov- Rose,” he breathed, uncomfortable.

“My Doctor,” she grinned at him, almost feverish with excitement.

“Get me aboard the TARDIS first. I’ll-” Rose didn't know what exactly she was going to do. Maybe ask him about the unusual sensations all inside and around her. Maybe celebrate her return aboard, together.

“Or perhaps, Rose-”

“Love” is okay,” she smirked, glad the Doctor beamed at her in return. Maybe her admission of feelings was not going to be taken for a one-time outburst caused by that dreadful environment.

“ _Allons-y_ , _love_ ,” the Doctor seemed almost excited, thankful to the old girl for helping him - them to overcome the impossible.

They have returned, barely bruised. Rose wondered about just how many minutes it would take for her to give him the important question about the unfamiliar changes within her.

The Doctor was the first to ask her about those.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

_ They have returned, barely bruised. Rose wondered about just how many minutes it would take for her to give him the important question about the unfamiliar changes within her. _

_ The Doctor was the first to ask her about those. _

* * *

 

**Trustworthy**

**2.**

 

“Rose, I-”

“Yes, Doctor?”

“I don't want to ruin the mood,” he gulped, uncomfortable.

“Try your luck,” the girl smiled at him encouragingly, pretty certain he would address the things worrying her right away.

“Do you trust me, Rose?” He sounded uncertain. “Me and my... knowledge about things?”

The girl blinked at him, puzzled. “Almost always, Doctor! Why? What is the problem?”

“I don't know how to tell you, love. Don't want to frighten you with some of my questions.”

“I am not leaving you, my Doctor,” Rose reminded him softly.

“The thing is... I don't think us living apart is possible any more,” the Time Lord has masked his dread with an excited grin. “Do you, by any chance, feel something is different about you these days?”

“Yes. I have been expecting of you to tell me just what it means. The unusual changes, my senses and perception suddenly… different, sharper. I’m not used to this. Don’t know what to make out of it,” Rose finished quietly. 

The Doctor could sense her excitement and disbelief, but said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

“It seemed to have begun taking place almost since the moment I have found myself inside the... parallel universe,” she grimaced. “What is it? Is something bad happening to me?”

He gulped, shaking his head. “The parallel universe must have been filled with strange new experiences, those keeping your mind off the-”

The Doctor has kissed her softly, as if trying to soften the blow. Wasting time has never been a good decision.

_ Can you hear me, Rose? _

The girl gasped. “Oh. Oh, my God.”  _ I thought I was becoming bonkers, Doctor. Is this... Is this normal? _

He nodded, beaming at her. “Telepathy. It's something completely natural for my race.”

_ What about- _

“That's what I have been meaning to tell you, Rose. You have always seemed like someone eager and quick to acquire various quirks only known to Time Lords. That’s extremely unlikely, but not completely impossible,” he assured her.  “Today, my love, I am giving you but a single question.  _ Are you sure the TARDIS hasn’t been  _ numbing _ your senses, even if barely or only occasionally? Before they have become… Sharper, as you call it? _

Rose exhaled, almost in panic. This didn’t sound well. “N-not occasionally. Frequently. As if she was trying to protect me from something I was not supposed to know of. However, had it not been for my connection with the old girl, I-”

The Doctor nodded and pulled her into an embrace, all the while trying not to make his worry too visible. “My darling. I’m sure she has always been trying to make your life inside Pete’s World as bearable as possible!”

Rose exhaled.  _ Bearable, perhaps.  _ Did he have any idea just how torturous these weeks have been for her?

Her doubts were gone the second their eyes met.  _ I’m sorry. I’m only being foolish.  _ “Could we just... not talk for a while?” She shuddered, remembering the few times the TARDIS wasn’t there to ease the pain.

_ Think of something pleasant, love. Of us. _

The Doctor was only growing more and more certain of his suspicion every passing moment.

_ Doctor. My Doctor.  _ Rose understood the ease using telepathic communication was bringing to them both.  _ I must know,  _ she eyed him pleadingly.  _ Whatever it is.  _ She hated not knowing. The Time Lord was uncertain about the least startling way of sharing this news with her.

The TARDIS has always known the best way, altering the gravity aboard for half a second, making the Doctor and Rose cling to each other.

This has been a very clear indication for the Doctor. 

“What was tha-” The girl did not get the chance to complete her question, the Doctor’s mouth locking with hers.

He might have expected for Rose to back away the moment the kiss has revealed the life-altering information. Shouts, tears, a slap or two. He believed he has been ready for everything.

_ I know this is probably my shock talking. But i might have expected… Might have waited for this miracle for so long I don’t even- _

The Doctor has had to stop himself from being the one moving away. He should have known!

_ Rose. My darling. My love. I am never leaving you again.  _ The Time Lord was surprised he could construct reasonable thoughts at all.

_ I hope so,  _ the Londoner sent him, the feeling in this thought sounding more uncertain, more  _ broken  _ than ever.

The Doctor understood  he could not allow that.  _ If snogging you for twice as long as we had is going to make you feel better about- _

Shocking him, Rose stepped away. “My Doctor. This is more than anyone could ever hope for. I believe I have earned having at least some of my tears I have shed over you repaid.”

The Gallifreyan smiled at her, determined. “I am yours. The TARDIS is yours. The only thing the old girl can’t do is bring your mother or Pete here to us. We have caused too much trouble across the galaxies already,” he spoke apologetically. 

“I wouldn’t dare,” Rose said, her voice as light as she could muster. “The world has already done so much for us. For me.”

The Doctor shook his head.  _ You have done the majority of the work yourself,  love. You have been so brave, so determined, so emphatic, so kind- _

Rose blushed. “I think your illusions about me are unjustified.”

The alien shrugged. “Even if so, I would burn down twice as many stars just to be with you, always.”

The girl beamed at him. “I take it my becoming the Bad Wolf hasn’t been such a terrifying occurence, after all?”

“You- she, you have cleaned the air from all these bloody Daleks, this alone deserves praise! But- why are you remembering this now?”

“Because it has helped me remember just how much we are both willing to sacrifice to finally be happy,” she sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously…**

_ “You- she, you have cleaned the air from all these bloody Daleks, this alone deserves praise! But- why are you remembering this now?” _

_ “Because it has helped me remember just how much we are both willing to sacrifice to finally be happy,” she sighed. _

* * *

**Trustworthy**

**3.**

 

“Rose. You must know there are things I want to tell you, show you, give you…”

_ I know, my Doctor,  _ she sent him, utterly delighted. “Can’t wait for until you do.”

Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor. “I have never imagined this could ever happen. My life, my love taken away from me… Only to be returned back in the most glorious way. Thank you, Doctor.”

The Time Lord smiled sweetly at her, not even attempting to move away from the embrace. “You should thank the old girl for eventually allowing me to risk it. Her love for you must have helped, too, you must know it, my Rose,” he chuckled.

“I do! In fact, I think she wants both of us to be happy.”

“Happy together,” the Doctor beamed at her.

“Yes!”

Rose realised they were still holding each other and blushed, moving away slightly.”Sorry!”

The Doctor pulled her back to himself, smiling knowingly. “Are you sure there are better things to do than this right now?”

Rose inhaled. “I think the dawn is breaking. Unless you want me to keep falling asleep during the day, I think it’s better for me to catch a nap, at least,” she blushed again, unsure about the way the Doctor was going to react to her words, likely not something the Time Lord was looking forward to.

The Gallifreyan nodded at her, grinning. “I don’t see why not, Rose! Would you mind very much if I joined you?” He asked her almost shyly.

The young Time Lady giggled. “I thought you barely ever needed sleep?”

“Whatever a boasting Time Lord says to those he wants to impress might, er, be an overstatement of some kind,” he admitted, ashamed.

“Don’t be silly. I  _ know  _ you don’t need as much sleep as humans. I guess we’ll have to wait and see,” she pointed to herself dramatically.

“I believe we should be going,” Rose reminded him. “Assuming you’re ready to take a kip you might not want to, at all,” she shrugged.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her teasingly. “I don’t think you are used to this amount of incessant snogging, Rose. To be fair, neither am I,” he added uncomfortably. “We’ll see about the bruises our lips might have got once we’re awake,” the Doctor beamed, secretly expecting for quite a sight in the morning.

“You wish,” she inhaled. “I intend to get up before you and fix my make-up accordingly,” she gave him her tongue-touched grin, knowing as well as the Doctor did it was close to impossible for her to be the first one to wake, let alone get up.

With such a light mood, they have both gone to sleep… in different chambers. “I’m so sorry, Rose! The TARDIS insists my room, er, soon to be our room isn’t completely ready yet for you to move in-”

Rose exhaled, not having expected for it in the first place. “Good old TARDIS! The fact we have avoided being separated with passionate kisses doesn’t mean I want to get in bed with you right away, Doctor!”

If the Doctor was hurt by her words, he didn’t show it. It couldn’t be she actually thought so lowly of him!

“Goodnight, Rose,” he said. “See you once you wake up,” the Time Lord smiled.

She shook her head, amused. “We’ll see about that!”

Neither Rose nor the Doctor could sleep, taking a nap was out of the question as well. They have  _ just  _ received their chance to stay together for… the fair-haired companion was afraid to even think what this step, this beginning of their new life was going to bring them.

_ Forever, Rose. That’s the word you’re looking for. My Time Lady,  _ the Doctor’s soft voice has entered her flustered mind. Rose inhaled, feeling his mentally sent soothing words enveloping her.  _ My love…  _ Don't _ be afraid to use this word. I’ll make sure the old girl gets the idea. _

The Time Lady shrugged, hating not having the Doctor by her side. Not having napped at all, she was determined to go looking for him.

The TARDIS understood her mistake. Keeping the two lovebirds apart so soon after they have been reunited just because she thought it needed to be re-done accordingly… 

The Doctor didn’t intend to leave it like this.  _ I am coming to your room. Don’t go anywhere, Rose. _

Rose sighed in relief.  _ Please do. _

She burst out into relieved giggles when the Time Lord arrived, wearing pyjamas.

“I see you have changed into something to sleep in, too,” he noted with a smirk.

“That is, before I realised I couldn’t. Not without you here,” she admitted quietly.

“Likewise,” the Doctor nodded. “Would you mind if I stayed here with you? I have never imagined hours of snogging could end up leaving me so-”

“Drained? Exhausted?” Rose suggested, afraid to hear him agree.

“Is this how you feel?” The Doctor panicked.

“No! Happy, delighted, excited, yes. I’d repeat it all over again,” Rose assured him. “I’m sorry, I truly need to have some sleep before-”

The Time Lord nodded. “I haven’t slept a wink myself.”

Rose didn’t want to begin some teasing game with him. “Come here. This bed is big enough for two.”

“Are you sure about this?” The Doctor looked at her incredulously.

She giggled. “Try me. If you try to do something unacceptable, I’m kicking you out,” she warned. “Which means no touching and no kissing? Trust me, I am used to this, Rose.”

She exhaled. “Just some peaceful lying down together should do wonders, m?”

_ Could I hold your hand?  _ The Doctor’s quiet request in her mind sounded almost imploring, as he has made himself comfortable on Rose’s bed.

She grabbed his hand without question.

Feeling completely safe and sound at last, it did not take the couple long to finally fall asleep, together.

  
  



End file.
